


Aunt May Forgets the Pie

by panicatthecisco



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: It's Peter's first Thanksgiving since May found out he was Spiderman. As such, the only thing to do is invite Iron Man over for dinner. What could go wrong?





	Aunt May Forgets the Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlerChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/gifts).



> I don't know what it is about Thanksgiving to make me want to write! Last year, it was Hamilton and now it's Marvel so here we go! Also, RIP Stan Lee. You will be missed.

May took the news surprisingly well.

Peter only had bruises for a couple of weeks. Turns out, a rolled up newspaper is shockingly hard, and May had accented each of her words with a whack.

"HOW."  _Whack._ "COULD."  _Whack._ "YOU."  _Whack._ "NOT."  _Whack._ "TELL."  _Whack._ "ME."

She'd gotten over it eventually, once Peter had managed to convince Tony to come and assure her that he wasn't ever in any real danger and also that Iron Man had his back at all times. Consequently, May told Peter to invite "that nice Mr. Stark- he's the one keeping you alive after all," to Thanksgiving dinner.

Peter was terrified.

To have both of his parental figures in one room was nerve-racking. Add to the fact that one of them was Iron Man and also a billionaire and the other was the woman who had taken care of him almost his entire life and knew how to put the fear of God into him, Peter was considering staging some kind of crisis just in case he needed to flee.

Dinner was supposed to be at 5. May had been cooking all day, and Peter had been forced into the role of sous-chef. All day, he'd been peeling potatoes and stirring cranberry and washing dishes and making that one last minute run to the grocery store when May had realized she was out of cream. 

All too soon, it was 4:45 pm, and Peter watched each stroke of the clock with growing dread. He had no idea what a worst-case scenario would even look like in this situation. Maybe May would take after Tony with the newspaper too if he turned into his usual arrogant self. Maybe the gravy would scorch on the bottom of the pan and Tony would be left thinking that Peter's dinner every night tasted like burned dreams with a side dish of starch. 

At exactly 5:00 pm, the doorbell rang. 

May exhaled, and smoothed back her hair, taking one last look at the mostly-tidy kitchen. "Get the door, Peter," she said gently, hurrying over to make sure the table settings were still where she had left them. 

Peter took a deep breath, and yanked open the door. 

There stood Tony Stark, looking much like a nervous high schooler picking his date up for prom. He was wearing a three piece suit, and for once, looked like he'd maybe taken a nap somewhere in the past 72 hours. In one hand was clutched a huge bouquet of flowers, which almost completely obscured his face. 

"Hi, Mr. Stark," Peter said. "Come on in."

"Hey kid," Tony replied. "Thanks for having me."

To Peter's somewhat relief, Tony was the epitome of charm. May blushed and giggled when Tony handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek, and then complimented her on the "beautifully set table." A bag that Peter hadn't noticed Tony holding was set down beside his coat and shoes in the front entry way, and Peter soon forgot about in the melee of dinner. 

The food was incredible, and the gravy wasn't scorched. Tony had seconds of everything, and Peter had thirds. Tony regaled May with hilarious, and slightly exaggerated, Peter suspected, tales of his adventures as Iron Man. Time flew by, and before Peter knew it, it was time for dessert. 

There was one slight problem. 

There wasn't any dessert. 

"Peter," May gasped in horror, "I forgot the pie." 

May's cheeks were about the color of the cranberry as she began to apologize profusely to Tony, who simply held up his hand to silence her. He stood, and grabbed the bag by the door. Reaching in, he revealed a small white bakery box. 

"Never fear," he said. "I felt guilty not contributing to dinner in some way, but I didn't know what to bring, so I picked up an apple pie from this little bakery in Brooklyn. I know it's not pumpkin, but this is the best apple pie I've ever had-" and he broke off, rambling and slightly embarrassed. 

Peter thought May was going to kiss Tony out of relief, and he began praying that the floor would open if that was going to happen. 

But it didn't. May took the pie with a grateful and relieved laugh, and settled for patting Tony on the shoulder. "A true hero," she said, and set out her nice dessert plates before handing the knife to Tony to do the honors. 

It had been a good Thanksgiving, Peter realized, as he scraped out the very last bits of the pie tin. There had been no incidents requiring his or Tony's attention, May hadn't kissed Tony, and there had been pie after all. 

Also, the gravy hadn't been scorched. 


End file.
